(BangHim) Epilog
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Kematian bukanlah epilog dari skenario kehidupan ini. Menjalani hidup bahagia menjelang akhir hayat adalah epilog sebenarnya-Bang Yong Guk A BangHim & BAP fic


**BANGHIM/YAOI/EPILOG/ONE SHOOT**

 **Title: Epilog**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T (But there's a fluffy scene of makin luv~)**

 **Genre: Slice of life/** **Romance/Fluff/AU**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Bang Yong Guk**

 **Kim Him Chan**

 **Support Cast:**

 **All BAP's member *dikit***

 **Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! Slice of life! Mention of suicide(?)! Cheesy Romance! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** YEEEEEEEE! I just won the giveaway from Babys_Day_Out w this fic! Thank u so much, BDO'S TEAM~~~^3^ Akhir kata, happy reading, BABY~~! ENJOY! ^0^)/ Oh, I miss u, Daddy Bbang! Get well soon. We'll waitin 4 ur returns (ToT)/

 **Summary:** Kematian bukanlah epilog dari skenario kehidupan ini. Menjalani hidup bahagia menjelang akhir hayat adalah epilog sebenarnya-Bang Yong Guk.

 **Epilog**

Hidup manusia di dunia ibarat labirin. Mereka berjalan di antara celah, menelusur, berharap akan menemukan jalan keluar. Yang menjadi pembeda adalah, apakah mereka akan terus berjalan? Atau memutuskan untuk berhenti di tempat? Pandangan hidup setiap manusia di dunia berbeda-beda. Terkadang mereka menikmati, terjebak di dalam labirin kehidupan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Seperti halnya Himchan.

Yongguk bertemu dengannya di labirin. Tidak berjalan, tidak pula menelusur. Himchan hanya berada di sana. Duduk santai, bersandar acuh pada semak belukar dinding labirin taman dengan sebatang rokok terselip di antara bibir pink kemerahan.

"Hi." Yongguk hari itu menyapanya bersahabat. Tanpa ragu mengambil duduk di samping Himchan, tidak mempedulikan kerikil kecil di bawah sana menekan tidak nyaman bokong kulit berbalut tulangnya.

Himchan tersenyum, menarik stik rokok dari selipan bibir. " _Hello._ Kau mau?" Ia menyodorkan bungkus rokok yang terbuka, tampak berisi setengah ke hadapan Yongguk. Namja itu mengambilnya, menarik satu stik dari dalam dan menyelipkannya ke bibir.

" _Thanks._ " Yongguk berkata, setelah menyulut rokok dengan pematik yang Himchan sodorkan dan menghembuskan hisapan pertama ke udara. "Aku Bang Yong Guk. Panggil aku Yongguk. Kau?"

"Himchan."

"Himchan?"

"Ne, Kim Him Chan. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Himchan."

Yongguk terkekeh. Kepalanya menggeleng seolah Himchan baru saja menceritakan lelucon. Mengundang pandangan tidak mengerti dari namja cantik itu.

"Wae?"

"Ani. Namamu adalah tipikal yang sering dipakai oleh novelis untuk tokoh utama, kau tahu?"

"Oh, ya?"

"E-heum. Mereka menggunakan nama semacam Himchan, Junhoe, Hanbin, dan sebagainya," terang Yongguk, menghirup panjang hisapan rokok hingga asap serasa memenuhi keseluruhan paru-parunya, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Hmm... mentol. Ringan namun memuaskan.

Himchan mengangguk-angguk tanpa arti, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yongguk sebelum berkata, "kau aneh, Yongguk."

Yah, Yongguk selalu menjadi orang aneh—bagi kebanyakan orang. Namun Himchan mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan cara berbeda, seolah terhibur. Mungkin benar, keanehan Yongguk telah menghiburnya. Terbukti, namja cantik tersebut menghabiskan sore hari mereka dengan terus-menerus tersenyum dan tertawa.

Yongguk tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang cenderung membosankan sepertinya, bisa membuat seseorang tertawa heboh seperti ini.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Himchan bahkan hidup di dalam labirin.

Sebuah apartemen lusuh yang kebanyakan unitnya tidak lagi berpenghuni. Bahkan dari luar, gedung apartemen tersebut terlihat terbengkalai. Mirip gedung berhantu. Tempat yang kemungkinan besar akan dijadikan seseorang sebagai tempat untuk bunuh diri.

Yongguk bingung kenapa Himchan belum depresi tinggal di tempat itu.

"Lihat, air lagi-lagi merembes dari langit-langit. Hahaha~"

Atau mungkin dia salah? Himchan sebenarnya sudah gila. Tidak lagi depresi.

"Kau tertawa? Tidakkah seharusnya kau meminta seseorang untuk mengurus itu? Agen apartemen yang mengelola gedung ini, misalnya?"

Namja cantik di sofa terkikik, menjejal seraup besar _spicy chips_ ke mulutnya yang sebagian besar hanya berakhir di kaus, sofa, dan lantai. Oh, Himchan tidak pernah benar-benar berniat untuk 'makan'. Tidak aneh tubuhnya kurus kering. "Agen? Aku ragu kalau gedung berhantu ini memiliki hal semacam itu, Bang Yong Guk."

 _Well,_ jujur, Yongguk juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja, Himchan?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang lebih baik? Ke tempat yang lebih memiliki harapan dari gedung terbengkalai ini."

Himchan berhenti menyuap—membuang— _chip._ Ia terlihat memikirkan usulan Yongguk hanya untuk menggeleng. "N-ah. Aku suka tempat ini. Kau lihat pemandangan itu?"

Yongguk mengikuti telunjuk Himchan ke arah jendela kaca besar, dimana di seberang sana terbentang berbagai gedung apartemen berdesain sama dengan gedung apartemen ini. Sama-sama suram. "Apa? Pemandangan suram itu?"

"Tsk! Itu disebut artistik. Pemandangan dari sini sangat klasik, menurutku."

Benarkah?

Pemandangan di luar sana membuat depresi, menurut Yongguk.

"Oh, ya, Yongguk, selamat. kudengar dari Jongup lagu-lagu ciptaanmu dibeli oleh agensi besar. Apa itu benar?"

Jongup adalah satu dari keempat teman yang sesekali hang out bersama mereka.

Yongguk mengangguk, tersenyum lebar menampakkan _gummy smile_ cemerlang. "Ne, aku berencana mentraktirmu dan yang lain makan malam di restoran _steak_ hari ini. Kau pasti ikut, 'kan?"

"Kkkk, kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bertanya."

#########\\(^0^)/#########

"Hyung, kau menempatkannya dengan urutan terbalik! Lihat, seharusnya daging dulu, baru saus." Daehyun, satu dari teman mereka menjabarkan. Dia menarik garpu daging dari tangan Himchan, mempraktekkan urutan penyajian _steak_ yang benar ke _plate_ kosong di depan Youngjae, teman mereka yang lain.

Himchan berdecih, "yang namanya makanan, hanya makanan, Jung Dae Hyun. Kau tidak perlu menjadi artistik hanya untuk menyajikan makanan," gerutunya sembari mengerucutkan bibir. Daging pink kemerahan tersebut sedikit berkilau dikarenakan Si Pemilik baru saja mencomot sepotong kentang goreng dari _plate._

 _Glup~_

Yongguk tanpa sadar menelan _saliva_ berat. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bibir pink kemerahan Himchan mencuri perhatiannya.

" _You're so hopeless, Himchanie Hyung. Edible art_ sedang _trend,_ kau tahu?"

" _I'm not a fans of bullshit._ Kau tahu?" balas Himchan sembari mengulurkan ujung lidah, meledek Daehyun dengan kekanak-kanakan.

Apapun yang diributkan oleh keduanya, Yongguk tidak lagi mendengar. Matanya mengamati tangan Himchan yang memegangi garpu dan pisau, memotong-motong daging dalam ukuran kecil, namun... tidak kunjung memakannya. Setiap kali akan menyuap potongan kecil daging menggunakan garpu ke dalam mulut, Himchan akan berhenti. Ia malah sibuk mengobrol bersama teman-teman mereka. Hal itu terus berulang. Tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang Himchan lakukan selain Yongguk.

"Yongguk, kau ikut, 'kan?"

"Eh?" Yongguk linglung. Dia tidak mengikuti pembicaraan mereka. "Apa?"

Himchan di seberang meja, memutar bola mata. "Kami berencana melihat laut setelah ini. Kau ikut, 'kan?"

"O-oh, oke."

Himchan tersenyum, bangkit dari kursi sembari bertepuk tangan riang. "Ayo ke laut~" serunya, beranjak pergi dari meja diikuti oleh yang lain. Meninggalkan Yongguk yang menatap nanar _plate steak_ di meja.

 _Steak_ masih utuh. Terpotong kecil-kecil, namun masih utuh. Himchan tidak memakannya. Kenapa Himchan melakukan hal itu?

#########\\(^0^)/#########

" _Brrr..._ Sudah kuduga ini ide buruk, Hyung! Orang gila seperti apa yang berkunjung ke laut, malam hari, di tengah musim dingin begini?!" Zelo, maknae di antara mereka, berteriak jengkel melawan hembusan angin. Sang Hyung yang diomeli malah tertawa riang, membiarkan angin berhembus kencang menampar tubuhnya yang tengah berdiri di tepian pagar besi pembatas jurang dan laut.

" _Don't be a baby, Zelo-ya._ Ini hanya angin dingin."

Yongguk berdiri di samping Himchan, perlahan mencoba menengok ke bawah, berpegangan pada cahaya gedung mercusuar untuk melihat ombak di bawah sana.

SSRASSSHHH!

Dia menyesal melakukannya. Deburan ombak pada tepian jurang begitu besar. Terlihat mengerikan. "Ini mengerikan." Yongguk menyuarakan kegamangan di benaknya.

"Kkkk~"

Namun Himchan terkikik.

"Benarkah? Menurutku ini indah."

Benarkah?

Himchan selalu gila. Yongguk benar-benar baru menyadarinya sekarang. Hanya mereka berdua di pagar. Keempat teman mereka telah bersembunyi ke seberang mercusuar sana, berlindung dari kencangnya angin.

"Apanya yang indah, Himchan?" Yongguk bermaksud berkomentar sarkastis, hanya saja namja cantik tersebut menjawabnya.

"Apapun keadaanya, laut selalu indah, Yongguk. Kau tahu? Saat berdiri di tepian jurang seperti ini dan melihat air laut di bawahnya, aku selalu ingin melompat."

DEG.

Yongguk tertegun.

"Aku selalu penasaran, apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku melompat?"

Himchan tersenyum. Himchan tidak seharusnya tersenyum saat membicarakan hal seperti itu!

"Jangan gila, Himchan. Kau akan mati kalau melompat."

"Kkkk, kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Bang Yong Guk. Lagipula... setiap manusia di dunia akan mati. Berbagai skenario yang mereka jalani, namun pada akhirnya, mereka tetap akan menghadapi epilog yang sama; kematian."

Yongguk menggeleng protes, "seperti yang kau katakan, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi. Untuk itulah kita menjalani kehidupan, Himchan. Mencari tahu apa yang akan terjadi kelak. Dan menurutku, kematian bukanlah epilog dari skenario kehidupan ini. Menjalani hidup bahagia menjelang akhir hayat adalah epilog sebenarnya. Hidup ini indah, Himchan. Kau harus berpikir positif. Jangan lupa untuk berbahagia setiap harinya, arasso?"

Himchan menatap marbel cokelat Yongguk nanar. Lama.

"Kau aneh, Yongguk."

Yah, dia mungkin aneh karena meremas satu tangan Himchan begitu erat saat ini. Ya, dia mungkin aneh, karena bergetar penuh emosional saat menjabarkan semua itu. Ya, dia mungkin aneh karena menemukan betapa cantiknya kulit pucat Himchan di bawah sinar lampu mercusuar, betapa mempesonanya rambut hitam yang terombang-ambing oleh sapuan angin kencang itu.

Himchan benar.

Dia aneh.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Mereka tidak pernah berciuman.

Yongguk hanya sering menatap nanar bibir pink kemerahan tersebut namun tidak pernah menciumnya. Wae? Apa dia tidak ingin? Tentu saja dia ingin! Tapi...

 _Fiuuuuuuuh~_

Himchan menghembuskan gumpalan asap tebal ke udara. Rokok yang terselip di jemarinya nyaris habis, namun ia tetap menghisapnya. "Kalau kau ingin menciumku, cium saja, Bang Yong Guk." Ia berkata sembari melemparkan puntung rokok ke luar balkon, lalu menoleh ke samping, menyeringai menantang ke arah Yongguk.

Selama ini Yongguk menunggu persetujuan.

Tanpa ragu dilemparnya stik rokok di tangan yang masih tersisa setengahnya ke luar balkon. Ia bergerak cepat, meraih pipi Himchan ke dalam tangkupan tangan, dan menariknya, mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam raupan dalam, lapar, namun pelan.

Himchan membalas pagutan Yongguk tak kalah antusias. Ia melarikan jemari ke tengkuk jenjang namja itu, memainkan _baby hair_ halus di sana dalam belaian lembut seringan bulu. Cengkeraman besi di pinggang rampingnya, membuat Himchan mengerang lirih.

Saat Yongguk mengigit lidahnya, di saat itu pula Si Cantik mendesah keras. Membuat pergumulan innocent mereka berubah. Lengan kokoh Yongguk meraup kedua paha Himchan, mengangkatnya hingga mengalungi pinggangnya. Yongguk membawa tubuh mereka kembali memasuki apartemen tanpa memutus pagutan bibir.

Tidak hanya ciuman pertama, mereka juga bercinta untuk pertama kalinya, ke dua..., ke tiga... hingga Yongguk tidak lagi repot menghitung.

Himchan sempurna. Segala yang ada pada diri Himchan begitu sempurna. Desah serta erangnya mengalun merdu, mengiringi telinga Yongguk bak musik saat mencapai titik kenikmatan tertinggi.

Mereka seperti puzzle.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Mereka tidak pernah mengucapkan _'I love you'._

"Hime, kau ingin melakukan apa di masa depan?"

"Aku tidak merencanakan apapun, Bbang."

Mereka tidak lagi repot-repot memanggil masing-masing dengan kaku. Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai menggunakan 'nama sayang' ini.

Yongguk meluruskan tubuh di sofa, menarik kepalanya dari paha indah Si Cantik. " _You must be joking, right?_ Kau tidak merencanakan apapun? Kau tidak ingin mencari pekerjaan lain?"

Himchan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku sudah puas dengan pekerjaan yang kumiliki sekarang. Kenapa aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain?"

Kening Yongguk berkerut. Himchan bekerja di sebuah pabrik kertas yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Pekerjaan membosankan. Shift pagi dan siang. Namja cantik tersebut baru bisa pulang sore hari. Gajinya juga tidak seberapa. "Kau tidak berencana untuk bekerja di pabrik kertas membosankan itu selamanya, kan, Hime?"

Himchan memutar bola mata. Ya, memang itulah yang direncanakannya. "Aku tidak kuliah sepertimu dan yang lainnya, Bbang. Aku adalah yatim-piatu yang hidup sendiri. Kau pikir kenapa aku tinggal di apartemen ini? Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa menerima orang sepertiku adalah pabrik kertas itu. Gajinya memang kecil, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membayar sewa apartemen ini dengan hasil keringatku sendiri."

Yongguk bungkam. Dia tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Himchan. Namja cantik itu terdengar putus asa baginya. Seperti saat mereka di tepi jurang dulu.

 _Sret~_

Jemari Yongguk meraih pipi kiri Himchan, mendekat, memiringkan kepala untuk mengecup dahi, pipi kanan, puncak hidung, kemudian bibir pink kemerahannya. "Tinggallah bersamaku, Hime. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

Marbel hitam Himchan menatap Yongguk lurus, menelusup dalam seakan ingin membaca namja tampan itu secara keseluruhan. "Wae? Kenapa aku harus tinggal bersamamu?"

" _Because I love you._ "

Akhirnya Yongguk mengucapkannya. Mantra yang selalu ingin terucap namun ia tahan. Ia menahannya untuk waktu yang tepat. Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat itu.

Bibir Himchan bergetar. Marbel hitamnya bagai berkilau oleh jutaan kristal cemerlang. Ia menangis. "I-I... hiks... _I l-love y_ —"

Yongguk tidak memberi kesempatan Himchan untuk menyelesaikannya. Dia meraup bibir Si Cantik dan memeluknya erat. Ia tahu. " _I love you so much, Kim Him Chan. Let's grow old together and have so many wrinkles._ "

Himchan terkikik di antara tangis, memukul sekilas dada bidang yang memeluknya. " _Shut up! Don't say it!_ "

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

 **OMAKE**

 _"How do you gonna die?" Yongguk dulu pernah bertanya._

 _"Jump into the sea?" Himchan menjawabnya._

 _Namun namja tampan tersebut menggeleng tegas. "No. How about getting old and wrinkles, sipping a chamomile tea on your front porch?"_

 _Hari itu Himchan menatap Yongguk aneh. "Siapa yang ingin melihat hidup mereka menua dan dipenuhi kerut, Babbo? I don't even like tea!"_

 _"Kkkk, kita tidak pernah tahu, Himchan. Kita tidak bisa menebak masa depan."_

~##~

Yongguk benar, mereka tidak bisa menebak masa depan.

Ah, mungkin hanya Yongguk yang bisa.

Karena sekarang, Himchan yang tua dan dipenuhi kerut, tengah menyesap chamomile tea di halaman depan rumah kecilnya di pinggiran desa. Hanya saja, ia tidak sendiri. Ada Yongguk di sampingnya, tua dan berkerut.

Tangan mereka yang tidak memegangi cangkir teh saling menggenggam. Sesekali mereka akan mencuri pandang, melemparkan senyum layaknya pasangan remaja yang dimabuk cinta. Mereka selalu dimabuk cinta. Tidak peduli berapa puluh tahun telah berlalu, mereka masih dimabuk cinta.

Mereka bahagia.

Mengarungi epilog kehidupan bersama.

 **END**


End file.
